Wonder Woman (DCCU)
Wonder Woman is the third film in the DCCU.It stars Taylor Cole as Wonder Woman and Angelina Jolie as Circe.It will be directed by James Cameron and produced by Kathleen Bigelow.It has been set for realese in 2011. Cast *Taylor Cole as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Angelina Jolie as Circe *Chris Pine as Private Steve Trevor *Lynda Carter as Hippolyta *Mickey Rouke as Hades *Ron Perlman as Hyperion *Dennis Quaid as Captain Robert Trevor *Edgar Ramirez as Ares *Liam Neeson as Zeus *Rosamund Pike as Artemis Plot Attack on Themyscira Hippolyta Queen of Amazon finds a man drowning of the shore of Amazon.She carries the man to saftey and the two become friends they end up sleeping with each other and Hippolyta finds she is pregnant the man reavels himself to be Hades and opens a portal to the underworld as a group of demons lead by Ares enter a battle ensues.Hippolyta puts her best soldier Artemis in charge and the amazons win.Artemis tries to kill Hades but he pushes her back and runs. 21 At age 21 Hippolytas daughter Diana is training with Artemis,Hippolyta walks up to her and says that because she is 21 she is allowed to go into the real world for 21 days if she likes it then she can stay but is she does not she can come back to Amazon.Diana has a going away party but it is interuppted by the crash of a Plane. The Names Steve Trevor Diana and some soldiers rush down and find a object not from their world,Diana opens it and finds a unconcious man.She carries him to the palace where her mother realises he is a man.Diana is told to put him in the dungeons just as the man wakes up he tries to run away but is caught by Artemis he and Diana share eye contact where he tells her his name.Hippolyta sees this and askes the man where he is from.The man now know to be Steve Trevor says he is from Manhattan,New York.Hippolyta tells Diana her new mission is to escort Steve to his Army Base.Hippolyta then gives Diana a Lasso that makes people tell the truth a Sword able to cut through anything and two braclets made of the finest metals and a plane that has the ability to turn invisible First Attack Hades sits in his throne room when he decides to meet his daughter he dresses up as a Amazonion and goes to Amazon to see her set sail to America he then returns and sends 5 demons to bring down the plane she is in.Diana flys the plain while Steve tries to flirt with her when the left engine goes.Steve takes control and Diana sees whats happend she finds three Demons eating at the wing but she kills them with ease when two come behind her and drag her into the air.Steve sees this but cant do anything until he gets the idea to ram the plane into them.Diana and the demons fight until they burst through the window of the cockpit.Diana kicks one out of the plane while she breaks the other on in half she then rememebers that they had wings to see the last one fly up she cuts off the wings causing it to fall to its death she sits down when Steve says "Wow that was AWESOME your like some kind of Wonder Woman" ''Diana looks at him and smiles. Arrival Diana's plane is forced to land by the Air Force, when Steve walks out and is shot with a tranquilliser Diana walks out and is shot but deflects it she drags Steve back into the plane and runs out the plane with a sword deflecting bullets she then tries to kill one of the soldiers but a gun is put to her head and she surrenders. Circe Hades is drinking when his ally Hyperion enters the underworld with his daughter he tells Hades that his daughter could kill Diana, Hades then gives Circe a bounty for Diana's death. Hyperion asks why he wants his daughter dead. Hades replies ''Her mother double crossed me so i want to end the line of Amazons. Hyperion nods as Circe goes through a portal. Interrogation The Air Force Captain interrogates Diana, when Steve gives him a familiar look, Diana asks Steve if he know who he is and Steve replies I do he is Captain Robert Trevor my father. Diana tells Robert that she needs to get back home when the door blows open and Steve is knocked out. Second Attack Category:Pages by Red Average Category:DCCU (Red Average)